


Sick bug

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lists, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Sick Ianto Jones, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my Editor you are amazing. Ianto Jones doesn't do sick very well. Jack learn. Lot doing the time Ianto sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick bug

Ianto Jones didn't handle being ill very well. In fact, he became a  
drama queen, much to the exasperated amusement of Jack, who had  
brought him down to see Owen.

Owen took one look at the pouting Ianto and sent him to bed, placing  
Jack in charge of him until he was better. In the 42 hours that Ianto  
had the bug, they all discovered 10 things:

 

1: Ianto can be clingy, especially with Jack. He pouts and complains  
whenever he has to leave the room.

2: Ianto doesn't like being cold. He will whine and, even though it's  
the fever talking, his teammates soon get tired of it.

3: Ianto took to cough medicine like a child, that is to say, not at all.

4 Ianto asked for so much because he had never had anyone care for  
him, even as child. Jack thought that was heartbreaking.

5: Ianto has awful nightmares about Lisa and his childhood. He wakes  
up shaking, until Jack is able to calm him down.

6: Ianto is beautiful when he is sleeping in Jack's arms. When Tosh  
walks in to take the two cups back and finds them like that, she takes  
a picture. You never know when it could come in handy. She sends  
copies to Owen and Gwen.

7: Ianto loves flowers, particularly Jasmine or white roses. When  
Gwen brought them for him to place next to his bedside table, he  
lights up.

8: Ianto has never had the kind of birthday he should have, with  
gifts and cake. Jack plans to fix that.

9: Ianto cries out at night for the sister he had never met, and the  
son he had lost. Jack learns that his name was Tommy when Ianto sits  
up in bed one night, sobbing his name.

10: Ianto is Jack's world. He makes himself a promise to love Ianto a bit more.


End file.
